Frost Diaries
by Jack Frost2
Summary: Hey, Snowflakes! This is me, Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and this is my diary, New andventures and problems every day. Follow my, the Guardians', my friend's and Elsa's life!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Snowflakes! This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you like it! ;)

* * *

Heat. I hate it. Can't stand it. It kill me. And the summer spirits are too. I hate them and they hate me. Exactly my cold. They bullying me and when I act like I can't hear them they burn me. Ever time I meet with one! The result: I full with burn marks. I don't care but the Others will care about it if they find it out. But I try to ignore them. And the result: more burn marks. They just jelious because I'm a Guardian. Yeah, they hated me before this but not that bad. They didn't burnt me. They just hurt me with words. Not rude words. With the truth.

" – You're just a stupid winter spirit! You ill people with your cold! And you wonder why children don't believe in you?"

And they were right. And this was what hurt the most.

So I hate the heat. But why I said it to you? Let me explain it.

Today I visited Jamie. I wait for him in front of his school. (Brrr...! School... I hate it. Children always tired and upset because of it. And the homework…! Where's the childhood, please?) When he saw me he was surprised a bit.

" - Jack! Why are you here?" he asked " - Here's summer. Summer don't make you sick?"

" - Don't worry, kiddo!" I said " - A little heat can't make me sick."

How wrong I was! When Jamie was done with his homework (Ugh…! Homework…) we decided (because I can't make snow in summer. By the way why? Oh! Really! The stupid summer spirits...) to we go for a walk in the nearly field.

Hehe… Bad idea. In the field we played, talked and (secretly) I made snow (but don't tell it to North, please!). In the beginning I was fine but as the minutes passed I felt myself worse. I had nausea, my head ached and I felt dizzy. But I didn't told it to Jamie. I want to be strong in front of him. I didn't want that he think I run away because of a little heat. Once he notice hat I'm not feel very good.

" – Jack! Are you ok?" he worried.

" – Yeah, Jamie! I'm fine. Don't worry!" I tried to smile and somehow I could.

We decided to go back (to my luck). But when I got to my feet I passed out.

" – Jack!" This was the last thing I heard.

When I woke up next time I was in the North Pole. I didn't understand how I get there.

" - What the…?" I mumbled and looked around

I still had head ache and a little nausea. I was in my room. My staff was leaned to the wall next to me. A few minutes later North came into the room.

" – Oh, Jack! You're awake! You scared me. How could you go to Burgess in summer?!"

" – Sorry, North! I was stupid. I thought the heat can't make me sick but I was wrong. Sorry again."

North sighed.

" – No problem! You just have a little heat stroke. But if you stayed longer on the sun you would get worse."

And now I lie in my bed. I feel better. I learn something today: heat isn't my friend

* * *

Well, this was it. review, please! :)

Bye for now! Stay awesome!

❄ ❆ Jack ❄ ❆


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter!

* * *

I couldn't sleep at night. So I was in a bad mood. I was rude with Everyone. I was tired and I get angry easily. Anyone said me a bad word I yelled at him or her. And if it wasn't enough the Man in the Moon had a message for us.

" – Today I'll send to spirits to you two spirits to check you out." he said. " – Watch your words and moves when they are there. One wrong move from anyone and he or she no longer a Guardian"

Then he disappeared.

Of course, I started to scold him.

" – He's normal? What's this serious behaviour? "One wrong move from anyone…"

" - Stop this, Frostbite!" Bunny shouted "- Quite out of you for today!"

I get angry.

" - Shut up you stupid kangaroo!" I growled.

He turned to me.

" - What did you called me mate?" He asked. I saw the fury in his eyes but I didn't care. I just continued.

" - You deaf? I called you a Kan - go - roo!" I shouted the last syllable.

The next second we were face to face. His face was barely an inch away.

" - Repeat it again and you'll can't talk anymore!" he threatened me.

Before I could open my mouth North split-us away from each other.

" – Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Ztop thiz for nov! Ve have vorkz to do."

Me and Bunny glared at each other for a few seconds.

" – Fine!" I growled and turned my back.

The next few hours passed with cleaning North's workshop. Then we all go to the Globe Room and wait. I still was in a bad mood. North probably saw it because he told me to go to my room and don't come out untill the spirits go away. I was dissapointed. I wanted to be there when they arrived.

I was in my room and growled rude words when I heard something. Strange voices. They arrived.

A few hours passed. Then I heard something in front of my unfamiliar voice and North's. They argued because North didn't want to let them into my room. But then the door opened and North came into my room with two strange person.

" - Who is this gamin?" asked one of them.

What?! gamin?! How he dare?!

At this point I got up and ran out of the room. I knew what I chances if I do something wrong. I ran onto the Globe Room. Stupid idea. There was the Others.

" – Why are you here, Frostbite?" Bunny asked. "North said that stay in your room before you ruined everything. You heard me? Go back!"

And then I lost my control. I jump up from the chair which I sat down and punch him in the face. Unfortunately exactly at this second North and the two others came into the room.

" - What did you do, boy?" one of them asked.

" - We will tell it to the Man in the Moon." said the other. " - Thank you, North! We saw enough. This boy will not be longer a Guardian if the Man in the Moon hear about this."

They disappeard. The Others stared at me.

" – Jack! How could you?" Tooth asked in shock.

And then I flew out of the window to Antarctica.

Now I in an ice cave,. I learned something today: don't let your anger out of control.

* * *

Please, review!

Bye for now! Stay awesome!

❅ ❄ Jack ❅ ❄


End file.
